


"conejito"

by la_wolfi_chan_2020



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_wolfi_chan_2020/pseuds/la_wolfi_chan_2020
Summary: "querido, querido, ¿por que no me miras? ¿por que no me hablas?tranquilo, mis cartas serán una compañía, no un estorbo, pero recuerda siempre....que te amo"
Relationships: alemania/rusia, rusia/alemania
Kudos: 2





	"conejito"

"Hola querido, ¿como estas?

¿sabes? si lees esta carta es por que no eh tenido el valor de acercarme a ti  
¡lo lamento!  
pero hay algo bueno de esto, que tal vez nunca sepas quien soy...  
y eso esta bien!  
ok, me presento, me gustaría decirte mi nombre pero no puedo, pero te diré algunas cosas sobre mi!  
bueno, para empezar tu ya me conoces, nos hemos visto y hemos hablado varias veces!  
por ahora solo te dire esto  
bueno, lo que quería decirte es que me gustas! no no no me gustas... ¡me encantas!  
jeje, bueno esta es mi primera carta, pero tranquilo! no sera la ultima!

att: una persona que se derrite por ti!

PD: espero te guste el pequeño regalo! me tarde mucho en encontrar los chocolates que te gustan!!"

el finlandes miro la carta y luego al alemán frente a el 

\- ¿enserio alemania? - dijo el que sostenía la carta

\- ¿que? ¿que pasa? - dijo el alemán levemente nervioso

el mayor suspiro pasandole la carta

\- escribiste en alemán - dijo con tranquilidad

\- aja, ¿que pasa? - dijo el de lentes sin prestar mucha atención

\- ale.... ¿que países hablan alemán? - dijo el contrario aguantando las ganas de golpearlo

\- bueno... Austria, Bélgica, Liechtenstein, Luxemburgo, Suiza y yo - dijo mientras usaba sus dedos para enumerar a los que mencionaba

\- ale, hay que traducirla a ruso, si no tu "querido" no la va a entender - recordó el de azul y blanco

\- umm cierto... pero no se ruso - miro al otro desanimado

\- podríamos hacer que alguien la traduzca - dijo rápidamente

\- ¡no! - grito el alemán y luego dijo - eso me dejaría mas expuesto a que le digan y se entere de que lo amo - en tono nervioso esas palabras salieron de su boca

\- valla... eso es cierto, aunque podría ser alguien en quien confíes - dijo nuevamente tratando de calmar al alemán

\- no lo se.... ¿ que país que conozca habla ruso? - dudo en silencio

el silencio se mantuvo un tiempo largo

-............. argentina sabe ruso - dijo mirando al que se encontraba frente a el

\- entonces a casa de argentina!, ¿pero de donde la conoces? - dudo al final el otro

\- ayudo a mi padre en la guerra un tiempo, y me cuido un tiempo - dijo de manera tranquila 

\- entonces prepara tus maletas - dijo levantándose de la cama y riendo un poco


End file.
